


Doctor's Orders

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Kuroneki, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Slutty Outfits, Smut, i think???, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: Quick Halloween smut I wrote.





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween

He hopes he's not dreaming. Sure, he's had fantasies, a lot of them, but that's expected from someone who reads a lot. 

'Kaneki-san?' 

This is so unlike Touka. He gulps, grazing over her outfit. A slutty nurse costume is almost the last thing he expects Touka to wear, though it's not like he thought she'd do anything on Halloween. The whole day she had been irritable at the nauseating stench of sweets filling the cafe. 

He shakes his head, scanning her dress. It's tight, and unbuttoned, and he's certain that if she bends over he'll see her panties. He licks his lips at the thought. 

'Kaneki-san?' At the predatory gleam in his eyes, she chuckles, tone turning sultry. 

To hear his voice sound like that, accompanied with a honorific that she's never bothered to use, makes his chest fill with a familiar feeling, one that he wants to sort out.

This is a game, and Kaneki knows he can't falter, he doesn't want to. He tries to sit up, but she puts a hand to his chest, halting him. 

'Careful, sir.' She says, lightly grasping his wrists 'You're on bedrest.' 

'Bedrest?' 

'It means... it's my responsibility to make sure you're cared for. Let me do everything.' She straddles him, pinning his arms on the headrest. 

Leaning towards him, she brushes their lips together, just so, and pulls away, relishing the way he drags his head after her. 

Her hips shift, only slightly, and he gasps, going red. 

'Touka-chan.' He can feel himself getting hard, and she increases her pace, rocking against him. It's frustrating how she has this effect on him - just a simple touch, and he already wants so much more. He feels stupid when his eyes close, trying to match her timing with each grind. With no warning, she sits back on her knees, resting on his trembling legs. 

'You know, you were in a nasty accident. I think you were hurt around... here.' He lets out a groan as she cups his dick, massaging. 

'How...how did I do that?' 

'Probably jerking yourself off too much.' Smirking, she works him until he is straining, enjoying how his embarrassed squeak turns into a groan. 

'Does it hurt?' 

'Ah-a, quite the opposite.' 

She pouts, 'Too bad, I thought I could kiss it better.' Flailing, his mind goes into a panic. 

'A-actually, it hurts a lot.' His voice is rushed, and she feels a sense of pride of the desperation evident in his tone. He's already so worked up - it's satisfying. 

'How much?' 

'Too much.' It's not like he's lying - his cock is straining against his pants, aching for her touch. 

Sighing, her hands tug at the hem of his trousers, slowly pulling them down. He gasps as the layer is removed, leaving only his underwear. She looks almost innocent, staring at him with big eyes, until a mischievous gleam glazes over. The bulge is more than obvious, and he flushes when Touka swipes her lips. Is he that appealing? Obviously so - she hastily strips him, and he lets out a whine at the coolness against his cock, shamefully wanting her to warm him up. 

'Well we can't have that.' She mutters, before pressing her lips against him. That's all she does, leaving pecks on him. Each contact makes him shudder, and as weirdly sweet as he finds the gesture, Kaneki needs more, and the sight of her lips stained with his pre-cum only makes his urgency increase. She is quick to lick it away, however. 

'C-ca— can, ca' He's having a hard time getting the words out, and she puts a hand to her ear signalling him to speak up, 'C-can you use you- your tongue? Please.' Lacking a teasing remark, her mouth opens greedily, practically engulfing him. He chokes out a groan, fingers immediately snaking in her hair, tugging her short locks. That seems to egg her on, as he feels himself buried in her back of her throat. God, when she does that... 

'I think I'm gonna come.' Just a little more, he begs to himself, chanting the words. He's so close, and if she keeps sucking him like that he'll break apart. His stomach is clenching, feeling his desperation grow as he ruts against her, hearing her choke. 

'I'm-' He can't finish apologising, because she takes him in her mouth again, and a moan finishes his sentence. She can feel his release, ballooning up in him, and just as he is about to come she stops, detaching herself with a pop.

There's a string of saliva connecting them, mixed with his wetness, which she slurps up. 

'Wha-' he pants 'Why did you stop?' Saying nothing, she opts to run a finger across his head, teasing him. 

'Touka-chan~' he whines, almost trembling. His hips raise, trying to create friction with her hand, which she pulls away. 

Her tongue leaves trails along his cock, before kitten-licking his tip. It makes his breath hitch, and he can feel himself getting wetter, but he can't get off with this.

'It's not enough.' He rasps, regarding her with half-lidded eyes. 'P-please, T-Touka-chan.' 

Rubbing her thighs together, she tries to ignore her soaked underwear. Damn it, he's so cute when he gets like this, straining and begging, his dark and tidy hair messed up, plastered to his forehead. It only makes her want to see more. 

'I can't hear you~' 

'P-please...'

'Please what?' He doesn't speak, embarrassed, and her hand encircles him, squeezing slightly. Biting his lips in frustration, he feels the tips of his ears go red. 

'... touch me.' He mumbles, and he knows she's going to ask again, so he repeats himself, deciding not to waste her breath. 

'Please touch me,' She sends him a smile, patting his cock affectionately, as if saying 'good job'. 

Finally, her hand moves, slick with his essence, 

He releases an embarrassingly loud moan when she places her mouth over him. Using her hand, she cups his balls, stroking anywhere her mouth left bare. It's too much, having her give him so much attention. He'd give her a warning, but he's afraid she'll stop again. 

'T-Touka!' Moaning her name, his vision goes blank, and he feels her mouth greedily slurp his essence.  
Coming down from his high, he realises he is panting, and far from sated. 

She swipes her lips, gathering any cum left and holding it to Kaneki. His mouth wraps around her finger, trying to ignore the fact that he's tasting himself. Still, she looks satisfied, a seductive chuckle ringing in his ears. 

'You taste sweet, much sweeter than that shit humans eat every year.' 

He twitches as her fingers lightly touch him, the sensitivity making him shudder. 

'Feel better?' Her voice is playful, the little hat tilted. It slips off her, leaving her hair cutely ruffled. 

'Not really.' He tugs her arm so she loses balance, holding her tightly against his chest. She looks up at him, an aroused pink on her cheeks from his member rubbing her. From this angle, he can see her cleavage, and the mole peeking out. He keeps her flush against him, feeling the irritating fabric of her lace panties against his hardening length.

'Take it off.' Almost growling, he snaps his hips to hers, wanting to feel her skin, or walls. 

'But your injury!'

'Only you can make it better.' She scoffs - what a stupid line. Still, she stands, and strips herself of her underwear, sliding them slowly down her legs, and smirking at how his eyes are trained on her. The dress manages to ride up even more as she hovers over his cock, seeing his Adam's apple bob with anticipation. 

She braces her hands on his chest, spreading them as she slowly takes him in. As each centimetre enters her, he watches, feeling her walls surrounding his cock. When all of him is in her she's panting, adjusting to him. Kaneki bites his lips, feeling desperate. Shallowly, he bucks his hip, urging her, and she responds with a swivel of her own. He moans - that's good. Too good. She picks up her pace, and his head falls back on the pillow. He's near, and Touka must be too, so he looks at her; her eyes are shut, and mouth parted slightly with desire. The volume of her moan rivals him, and she comes. Just the sight of her is enough to spark his orgasm, and he spills himself into her as her bucks become slower, and she stills. Gingerly, she raises her hip, still straddling him.

She crumples on top of him, spent, and he eagerly nips at her skin, obviously not satisfied with his fill. 

'Tired, Touka-chan?' Her response is a groan, muffled into his shoulder 'Aren't you supposed to be looking after me? What kind of nurse are you?' Her eyebrows furrow, trying to think of a clever remark. He's still hard, and she's tired, after doing all of the work, but if that's what she's supposed to do...

'Fine then.' She sinks onto his cock, walls squeezing him as Kaneki yelps. She tries to suppress her own shudder, preferring to tease him. 

'Gonna come?' As if to entice him, Touka pulls herself up, so that his tip nudges her entrance, and falls back down, creating a rhythm. 

He's entranced by her soft moans, hot air filling the room. Holding her hips, he guides her as he meets her with every thrust. They both groan at the feeling, and watches how they slide together, feeling even more aroused. 

'It's not fair.' He comments, flipping them over. Surprised, she gasps, and he messily crashes their lips together, his tongue running along her lower lip. His hips piston into her, and he can only focus on the new angle, and how she moans against his mouth. The bed is rattling with each thrust, shaking, but he welcomes it, knowing he's doing a good job.

Her uniform is irritating, so he pops open more buttons, using all his restraint not to rip it. Exposing her bra, he happily rids her of it, trailing his tongue under her crevices, to a peaked nipple. 

'A-ah,' She moans, enjoying the attention. He leaves marks all over her chest, trying to take in as much of her as possible. Their skin is sheen with sweat, and his tongue explores, savouring the taste of her skin. 

'I-I'm close.' She says, and he grits his teeth.

Hip hips thrust slower, and she thinks he's about to do what she did earlier, until he hooks her legs to his shoulders, making use of her flexibility, The deeper angle has her groaning, and whimpering, and he swallows her sounds. She's trying to say something, incoherent, but he understands, snaking a hand to her clit. 

Her hips raise, rutting against him as she climaxs, Kaneki following suit. Pulling out of her, he rolls to her side, and intimately wraps his arm under her head, trying to keep her close. She circles a hand over his chest, both basking in their afterglow. 

'Did you ever celebrate Halloween, Touka-chan?' He asks. She makes a grimace, and he feels like an idiot. 

'No.' She couldn't. It's not like they can have sweets, and they can't go out, since doves usually increase patrol. The most she would get is children asking her for food, which she hands over wordlessly, watching them leave.

'It's weird though, adults tell their kids not to take candy from strangers, but encourage it on Halloween.' Her comment is dry, and Kaneki chuckles.

'I see the point you're making.' He would talk to her more, but her eyes are drooping slightly, and he can tell she's tried. His arms wrap around her as he holds her close, finding comfort. She relaxes against him, falling asleep. 

He prays she'll do something like this for Christmas.


End file.
